


【奇杰】Fallen Angel

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【奇杰】Fallen Angel

奇犽最好的朋友是个天使，虽然从没见过他展开过翅膀，但是奇犽认为他一定有着最纯白的羽翼，美丽无匹。

奇犽曾问过小杰，为什么会留在人间，小杰告诉他，“回不去了。”他说这话时不带情绪，没有悲伤愤怒或是不甘，只是在平常地叙述一个事实。

不可否认奇犽心中却有点窃喜，小杰没有可以回去的地方，那他可以一直留在他身边了。

两人认识之后，就一起结伴四处旅行。

小杰从未展露过羽翼，也不像鸟类那样将翅膀收拢在一起，奇犽和他一起洗澡的时候，只在他背上应该有翅膀的地方看到两道淡淡的印记。  
除此之外他看上去就是个普通男孩，只有一次情绪剧烈波动时，奇犽隐约看到他背上浮现出巨大羽翼的影子，略透明且若隐若现，看不出颜色，只能看到发出微微的金光，奇犽心里是极其震撼的，怕他羽翼完全显现时就会展翅离他远去，甚至想过万一他的翅膀恢复，就把他的双翼用铁链锁起来，让他哪里都去不了。  
当然只是想一下而已，奇犽也被自己阴暗的想法惊到了，那念头是不由自主浮现出来的，之后奇犽便竭力将它忘在了脑后。

认识小杰后，奇犽纯黑色调的人生渐渐有了各种颜色。他和小杰结识了名叫酷拉皮卡的新伙伴，小杰积极帮助酷拉皮卡复仇，即使后者并不愿意让无关的人卷入。  
奇犽一直觉得小杰冲动且感情丰富，比自己更像人类更有人情味。  
除了奇犽没人知道小杰是天使，他看上去只是个不谙世事的单纯少年，谁能想到竟是传说中的天使呢。

小杰认真地向酷拉皮卡提出帮忙时，奇犽两手抱着后脑，心说拒绝他快点拒绝他，结果酷拉皮卡说了句，要赌上性命的，奇犽叹了口气，这种话对小杰无异于火上浇油。  
然而即使他对小杰之外的人和事没有什么兴趣，也总会任劳任怨地替小杰扫除各种危险和障碍。

而酷拉皮卡的复仇对象是那个幻影旅团，是个连他父亲都会觉得棘手的角色，奇犽不得不打起十二分精神，虽说他从没觉得天使应该是不食人间烟火只喝露水就能活下去的存在，可小杰对别人的事这样热衷，像是想拼命证明什么一样，他是有什么执念，或者说和他流落人间的原因有关，奇犽看不透。

认命地跟着小杰去对付幻影旅团，尽管奇犽以为已经足够小心谨慎，对手却棋高一着，旅团果然厉害，诱使奇犽和小杰跟踪两个团员时，另派了其他两人跟在后面，他们一开始就暴露了。

却没想到旅团会把他们带回老巢。

比起一眼能看出底细的小杰，旅团选择对奇犽逼供。这对受过家里各种拷问训练的奇犽算不上什么，旅团的一个成员正打算先掰断他的胳膊，小杰却爆发了，轻易挣断了手上的铁铐，被按在地上时大喊“放开他！”

以小杰为中心似是掀起一阵飓风，奇犽震惊得发现他背后的翅膀再次若隐若现，若被发现绝对不妙，完全顾不上自己，想让小杰停止挣扎。

“我没事！小杰！别再动了！”

然而为时已晚，会用凝的念能力者都注意到了小杰身上的异常。

“这小子，刚才后背上是不是有什么东西？”梳着发髻头拿长刀的人最先发现。

“没看错的话好像是双翅膀。”紫色头发的女人说道。

现在已经没人注意奇犽了，小杰被从地上拎起来，他背后的翅膀轮廓已经消失，但是旅团里的人已经都看到了，如果一个人看错还情有可原，这么多人同时看见便错不了了，这男孩看来并不是一般人。

“难道他是天使？”一个黄色短发男子语气充满难以置信。

世间虽有零星传说，但从未有人真正见过天使。那没有实体的翅膀看上去虽和念能力相似，但是没听过有哪种具现化能力会具现出一双翅膀。

“这下可是捡到宝了，而且还是自投罗网。”

小杰被几个凶神恶煞的人团团围住，奇犽有点慌了，正打算把他们注意力集中到自己身上，却发现一个穿着毛领黑色长风衣的人不知什么时候突然出现。

“团长！”梳着发髻的男人看到他，神情激动，“我们捡到个了不得的东西！”

小杰被拎起来，像是货物般被拿给那个被称为团长的人看。

团长听完几个人的描述，“翅膀？真的是翅膀吗？照你们这么说，很有可能在情绪激动时才会出现。”团长转了下眼珠，看向一边，“飞坦。”

所有人视线都集中在刚才被遗忘的奇犽身上，他被叫飞坦的人按在桌上动弹不得。  
收到团长指示，举起匕首猛然下落，打算把他的手掌刺穿钉到桌子上。

“不要！！”

小杰挣扎起来，后背再次浮出一层镀着金光的翅膀，这次比刚才要明显了一些，仍看不清颜色，却想象得到若完全展开将是一副巨大壮观的羽翼。

“他果然是天使！”有人兴奋道。

“看来需要一定刺激翅膀才会显现，那如果当着这小子的面把他同伴杀了，会不会翅膀就会完全显露出来。”飞坦说着，匕首贴着奇犽的脖子，跃跃欲试。

“放开他！”小杰红着眼睛，被人突然掐住了脖子，额头露出青筋。

奇犽看也没看脖子上的匕首，他随时可以缩起骨头从他手中逃开，但是想要在这么多人眼皮底下救出小杰，仍是天方夜谭，大脑飞速运转着，然而小杰暴露了，被人捏在手中，关心则乱，一时想不到任何办法。

“我曾听到个传说，”团长突然出声，“夺走天使的初贞，可以获得强大的力量，虽然不知是真是假，毕竟没有人见过天使。”

小杰听完他的话，突然停下了挣扎。

“我早已…失去…贞洁…可以和你、和你们做…只要放他走”

小杰的脖子被捏着，一句话说得断断续续，他低着头，奇犽看不清他表情。

听了他的话，奇犽仿佛变成了蜡塑的人偶，失去了血肉和心跳。

抓着小杰的手松开了，碰的一声小小的身体被扔在破败的桌子上，小杰的手抠着桌边，用力到指节泛白，却老实得解开衣服，对着团长张开腿。

奇犽的眼睛里几乎滴出血来。

小杰身上的布料尽数褪尽后，巨大的羽翼突然从他后背显现。

和瘦小的身体相比，完全展开的翅膀犹如遮天蔽日。

看到这样奇幻非现实的画面，所有人都呆住了。  
奇犽发愣地注视着那对翅膀，和他想象中纯白的圣洁不一样，而是原本洁白的双翼仿佛被诅咒缠绕，大半覆盖着略显暗淡的灰，翼尖甚至已经变成黑色，看一眼便觉不祥。

团长最先回过神，他欣赏了一下这双羽翼，点了下头，“怪不得。”

“团长，怎么了？”

“世间本不该有天使，原来是堕落的，那被恶魔染黑的翅膀就是证明。让他们走吧。”

“可是，团长！”

“别忘了我们现在的目标是什么，要找到那个用锁链的家伙。堕落的天使对我们没有什么用，尤其是已经失去贞洁的。”团长没再看他一眼，“可惜，如果能夺走他初贞倒是想试一试，虽然是传说，不知道得到强大的力量是不是真的。”

废墟中转眼只剩奇犽和仍全身赤裸的小杰。

奇犽仿佛劫后余生，跌跌撞撞向小杰跑了过去。

小杰像是失去了所有的生气，眼睛里暗淡了所有星光，他用散发着不祥的羽翼包裹住自己身体。

“他说的是真的。对不起，奇犽，一直以来给你添麻烦了。”

“…你在说什么？”

“我的确是被恶魔夺去了贞洁，所以才被赶了下来，但是我不知道我会带来不祥，现在回想一下，要是没有遇见我，奇犽就不会遇到各种不幸了，都是我的错。”

“没有那回事！如果没有你，我才会在家里一直过着不幸的非人生活。小杰，你起来，和我离开这里好不好。”奇犽丝毫没有忌讳，去拉小杰的手。

“奇犽真是温柔呢。”小杰像是被揭开了一直藏起来的所有伤疤，他再次回忆起了噩梦般的那一天，像是不愿再多看一眼自己肮脏的翅膀，收起了羽翼。“可是还是离我远点比较好，我是个异端，说不定会害死你的。”

奇犽替他捡起地上散落的衣服，给他穿上，“我怎么死由我自己来决定，就算因为你而死，那也是我选择的，和你没有关系。”

小杰怔怔得看着他，眼泪唰地一下流出来。

“可是我不想奇犽有事，不想你因为我而受伤。”

“那我会拼命变得更强，厉害到谁都无法打败我，所以别赶我走，好吗。”

小杰揪住奇犽的衣领，失控地大哭起来，像是要哭尽所有的委屈。

回到两个人入住的酒店，奇犽像抓着猫洗澡一样把小杰洗干净了，哭了一场稍微平静下来的小杰，跟奇犽讲了他的过去。

小杰第一次遇见西索的时候，是西索救了被魔兽弄伤的他。

小杰不认识西索，但是从他身上闻得到浓重的血腥味，他一定杀过不少人，还有不少天使。小杰被恶魔所救，既然救了他，即使是恶魔，在小杰眼中也是好人。

被天使长教育过恶魔是邪恶的，是天使的敌人，绝对不要相信恶魔的话语，不幸落单的天使若被恶魔抓住会活活撕碎，甚至教唆未受成年礼的天使在被恶魔抓到前自尽。

可是西索救了他，小杰从他身上没有察觉到恶意。偶尔会去偷偷找他，听西索给他讲人界的事。小杰对地狱也好奇，问西索的时候，西索笑眯眯地反问他，“你以为你生活的是哪里？”问不出，小杰后来就不再问了，听他口中人间的故事总是十分新奇。

西索对待小杰一直很特别，直到有一天终于露出了獠牙，把小杰哄骗到天使的地界之外，玷污了他，把恶魔的种子射入播种在小杰体内，然后把全身赤裸涂满恶魔腥臭体液的小杰挑衅般扔到天使大殿前的广场。  
如同被用过的破烂抹布，小杰的脸上，胸口都挂着污浊的白液，嘴角和下身甚至还有被灌满到装不下的液体溢出。几乎所有天使都看到了他的这幅模样，合不拢的腿大敞着，小腹如同怀孕般高高隆起，恶魔污染了他，甚至让他纯洁的圣体孕育恶魔的子嗣。

天使长震怒。

原本想把小杰连同他腹中的恶魔之子一起处死。

被关押在除天使长等少数掌权人之外无人知晓的牢狱，天使界掩盖了不需被人所知的存在。但是小杰腹中魔物不知为何提前降生，西索如履平地般突破牢狱的所有禁制，抱走了小杰为他诞下的子嗣。

小杰身上圣洁的气息被邪恶所侵蚀，连翅膀翼尖都染上黑色。天使长忌惮实力可怕莫测的恶魔，没有处决和他有染的小杰，而是选择永远驱逐。

天使们并不知道若被人夺走初贞，对方会获得强大的力量，而每个年幼的天使成年礼那天都会被送到天使大殿接受隐秘洗礼，没人知道受洗的内容是什么，受过洗礼的天使则仿佛忘却了那段记忆。

然而西索自身的力量便极其强大，不需要像弱小的恶魔觊觎天使的初贞，他玷污小杰也不过是一时兴起。

被诱骗的小杰后来才知道，当初攻击他的那头魔兽就是西索指使的，一切都是彻头彻尾的骗局罢了。只有小杰傻傻的以为救了自己的西索是好人。

听完了他讲的，奇犽紧紧抱住了小杰。

他从一开始认识小杰，就觉察到他身上残忍又纯粹的天真，不分善恶是非，某一刻他甚至理解了为什么恶魔会对小杰感兴趣，想破坏他，想玷污他，想看他失去一切时绝望的惨状。  
那应该是恶魔最好的粮食，然而恶魔失败了，即使小杰被污染，被驱逐凡间，仍然保有赤诚。奇犽算是明白了为什么他会帮助别人可以不顾自己的性命，虽然受过伤害，仍会对别人轻信。

奇犽曾觉得那个恶魔和他有某一点很相像，他们都会被小杰吸引，而奇犽和西索不一样的地方，是他绝不会背弃小杰。

奇犽甚至想扯掉小杰的翅膀，这样他就不会离开他了。

小杰被奇犽紧紧抱在怀里，在他没看见的地方，奇犽的手在他背后握住虚空，那里本该是小杰的羽翼，做了个撕扯的动作。

奇犽嘴上说着，“我会保护你。”

哭累了的小杰讲述完一直盘踞在他心头的噩梦，如同拿掉压着心脏的巨石那般轻松，他小声“嗯”了一声，在奇犽温暖的怀里放心入睡。

奇犽偷偷轻吻了下小杰的额头，眼珠突然变成了恶魔的竖瞳。

而一无所知的天使安然沉睡。

end


End file.
